This proposed research project deals with the study of the regulation and the role of phosphorylation in animal viral infection, replication, and assembly. Several reports have indicated that the proteins associated with certain animal viruses are phosphorylated, and that a number of animal viruses contain the enzyme, protein kinase, as a component of their virion. The possibility that the adenoviruses contain phosphoproteins will be investigated. Furthermore, attempts will be made to determine at which phase during viral development phosphorylation of viral-associated proteins occurs. The protein component of the virus will be analyzed and the phosphoprotein identified. This may be carried out by sodium dodecyl sulfate polyacrylamide gel electrophoresis of viruses grown in the presence of radioactive orthophosphate. Attempts will also be made to isolate, purify, and characterize the protein kinases in the infected and uninfected cells. The role of these enzymes in the phosphorylation of viral-associated proteins will be investigated. The above proposed studies should provide further information regarding the interaction between virus and its host.